PocaHina
by IrvinGirl
Summary: Hinata is a soon to be queen of her tribe but before that she must know the main rules. 1. always be polite 2. no playing ruff or getting dirty and 3. never talk to outsiders no matter how interesting or cute what happens when she meets Sasuke?
1. Chapter 1

**Sasuke Pov**

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I slammed my hand on the alarm clock. Man I hate mornings. I rolled over and buried my head in my pillow. I pulled the covers over my head.

"Master Sasuke" a maid called knocking on the door. I groaned again.

"What!" I spat the knocking immediately stopped. I think I heard the maid take a step away from the door.

"Um...we've reached our destination." she said. What is this some war game?

"Is that all?" I asked. I pinched my bridge what do I have to do to get some sleep around here.

"Your father wants to see you" she mumbled then I heard fast steps down the hall. I groaned and sat up. I got out of bed. And headed for my shower. This was going to be a long day.

**Hinata Pov**

I was sitting on the mountain when I saw this big thing on the horizon. What is it? What could it be? I looked closer and I still couldn't tell what it was. I looked over at **Waizu my brother. He looked at me and tilted his head. I smiled then he shook his head. I nodded mine.**

**"Oh come on Waizu" I said. He shook his head again.**

**"We'll just check" I said trying to convince him. He crossed his arms and sat down. He shook his head again.**

**"please Waizu" I whined. He took a peek at me then sighed. We snuck down to the shore just as the big thingy was coming in. It rested its belly on the shore. And then a slope came out of it. then people started coming out. Outsiders, that's what they were. I had learned about them in studies. They came in big canoes called ships. Father said they were dangerous. we hid and the bushes as the outsiders got off the 'ship'.**

**"careful" a man shouted. Then more outsiders came out of the thing they called a ship. Most of them scattered around tending to the ship. There were four men who looked different than the rest of the outsiders. They didn't work on the ship either. They looked around. The youngest looking one seemed to be about my age. He looked like he was staring right at me. It made me blush but I was scared at the same time.**

**Sasuke Pov**

I looked around when I thought I saw something move in a near by bush. I wondered if all that sailing had got to me. If it had made me crazy. I watched it careful and I saw it move again. Now I know I'm not crazy. I was curios to see what it was.

"Sasuke we are going to make camp" my father called. I looked over to him. Then back at the bush.

"be there in a sec" I said. I walked toward the bush when I was about three steps away from it a monkey jumped out and screeched. Oh a monkey. Just a stupid monkey. I turned around and headed toward where my dad was. I had completely lost interest in this stupid place in less than a minute.

"Waizu"

I stopped. I just heard a whisper. I know I heard it. I'm not crazy.

"Waizu"

There it was again. I turned around the monkey was there. Just sitting there. I need rest. I **am** going crazy. I turned back around and began to walk away when I heard it clearly this time.

"come on Waizu"

I turned back around and walked up to the monkey. It screeched at me. I took a few steps back. Then a girl sprung from the bushes. And picked up the monkey and ran off into the brush. I blinked once then twice. I rubbed my eyes. Did I really just see that?

"I need some rest" I groaned. I looked back at the bush and something caught my eye.

**Neji Pov**

Hinata ran though the brush with Waizu in her arms and stopped next to me. She was breathing really hard. Finally I found her.

"Hinata where were you?" I asked "why were you running?" I asked as an afterthought. She shook her head she was still trying to catch her breath. She let go of Waizu.

"It doesn't matter… what you should be worried about is your father" I told her. she looked at me with a confused look.

"what did I do this time?" she asked. That comment made me want to laugh. And I would have if I wasn't so mad right now.

"your fiancé-"

"don't say that" she whined covering her ears. Waizu did the same as Hinata. This time I chuckled lightly.

"what do you want me to call him then?" I asked.

"just say him or he" she replied. I smiled at how childish she could be sometimes.

"okay **he** told your father that you were on the mountain again." I informed her. she gave me a look that said 'no way'. I nodded.

"**he **is so Ugh!" she said frustrated. I hate him too but I'm not allowed to say. Every time he tells on Hinata I get in trouble too because I'm supposed to be watching her.

"your father wants to see you." I said. she groaned. Waizu crawled up so he was perched on her shoulder. I lead her and Waizu back to the village.

**Hinata Pov**

What is his problem?! Does he think getting me in trouble make happy?! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!

"That guy is an idiot right Waizu" I said. Waizu nodded. I smiled and hugged him.

"Hinata princesses don't play in trees." My father called up to me. I looked down at him.

"Coming" I shouted. I quickly climbed down until I was jumping distant. Which for daddy was still too high.

"Don't-" I jumped down. "Jump" he finished. I smiled sheepishly.

"You could have hurt yourself" he said. I frowned. He worries a lot about me.

"But I've jumped from higher places and I didn't hurt myself" I said. He frowned hearing that. I don't think I should have told him that. He began to walk and I followed. We walked like this when he wanted to talk to me.

"I'm sure you know outsiders have come to the land" he said. I nodded.

"Yes sir" I mumbled.

"Then you how dangerous it is to be on that mountain" he said.

"It's not dangerous daddy" then I heard a screech. "Oh Waizu! I'm sorry" I said catching him. I kissed him on the head.

"How could I forget my brother" I asked myself. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you forgive me" I asked Waizu he thought for a moment then hugged me and nodded. I smiled. He climbed up on my shoulder. My dad rolled his eyes.

"That monkey is not your brother" my father said. He always told me that.

"Yes he is just like Neji is" I said "they will always be my brothers"

"No it's not it's just a monkey" my father said.

"I'm indebt to him father, for the rest of my life" I said. "Thanks to him I have a life"

"Whatever you say Hinata" daddy said. I smiled. "Where's your necklace" he asked.

"My necklace…" I said slowly. I suddenly remembered. I knew where it was. I hope they haven't found it yet. Then I would never see it again.

"Yes your necklace" daddy said.

"Umm… I left it at home cause the clasp was broke" I said. "I'm gonna go get it" I said running away.

* * *

**Hiashi Pov**

"You know where she's going right" Hoshiko said in her ghostly whisper.

"Yeah" I mumbled looking up at her.

"I'm surprised you didn't try to stop her." she laughed quietly. "You are the mean parent"

"I am not…" I said then I thought about it. "I'm not that mean" she burst out laughing.

"yes you are" she laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"are you just using your powers to spy" I asked. "or do you really want something"

"I wouldn't use my powers that way!" he ghost form said.

"you are the irresponsible parent" I said. she gasped.

"Irresponsible? "

"yeah, irresponsible"

"you're a meanie"

"really Hoshiko, how childish is that"

"fine be that way, I wont tell you then"

"tell me what?" I asked curiosity taking over me.

"I'm not telling you"

"Hoshiko…" I said in a warning tone.

"Fine I'll tell you when you get home." She said surrendering.

"I'm on my way"

* * *

**Hinata Pov**

I was running through the forest to the shore. I knew I wasn't supposed to be there in the first place but I had to get my necklace. It was sacred, a gift from my ancestors to protect me. before I could even get to the bush I saw the same boy from before and he was holding my necklace.

* * *

**What's gonna happen next? What does Hoshiko have to tell Hiashi? Will Hinata get her necklace back? Find out next time! Review please! Much love! Geesh! Geesh!**


	2. that thing

Before when I saw him I hadn't really paid attention to his looks. I mean before he was just some boy. But now that I'm up close he doesn't look very boyish. I think he looks more like a….. Like a…. like a man. A very attractive man, no Very VERY attractive. A man I'd like to know. He looked way better than **him**. And I bet he was way more interesting.

"_Hinata remember the rules"_ a tiny voice in the back of my head told me. I nodded. The rules. Can't forget the rules.

"You are for real" he murmured looking up at me. He voice was so….so….so deep and sexy. I blushed at that thought.

"Oh! Right you probably can't understand me" he said. I can understand him. But the rules, the stupid, stupid rules. I was never supposed to communicate with an outsider. Never.

"**You just have to. It's for a good cause. You really need that necklace back."** I looked at the necklace it was true I did need it back.

"_No Hinata! The rules!"_ right. The rules. I have to obey the rules.

"This is yours?" he asked holding the necklace out a bit. I nodded and took a small step forward.

"So you can understand me" he said. I nodded again.

"So why don't you talk" he asked. I didn't say anything or do anything. I just stood there.

"You're scared" he said. "I understand, I am just a random guy" he held the necklace out to me. I took another step forward. I grabbed the necklace but I didn't walk away. I came closer.

"I'm not scared, I'm never scared" I murmured into his ear. Am I flirting?! What am I doing?! Why am I acting this way?

"**Ha! I win! No rules! No rules!"**

"Really good to know babe" he said catching my tone and matching it. His voice sent shivers all down my spine.

"The name is Hinata not babe" I said inching closer. He chuckled.

"Sasuke" he said looking into my eyes. He had the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen. Anybody could get lost in those dark pools of his. That's when I noticed how close we were. Our lips were inches apart. I could feel his body heat and his slow breathes on my lips tempting me.

**Kiss him…..kiss him…..kiss him damnit!**

I was so tempted. I might have done it. Then I heard rushing in the bushes. It was **him** my no good fiancé. He was right on time to ruin my life. I pulled away and sighed.

"I gotta go" I breathed.

"Will I see you again" he asked quietly.

"It's forbidden" I said quietly. "Leave me alone!" I said even loudly. I knew **he **might be listening.

"I'm a bad boy" he said. "I break the rules"

"**Hallelujah! I'm a bad GIRL!"**

"_Shut your face!"_

"**You shut yours!"**

"_You!"_

"**You!"**

'Both of you shut up!!!!!'

"Be here tomorrow, same time" I whispered quickly into his ear. Then I ran off into the brush just like earlier. I ran all the way back to the village. I ran through the village greeting people. I stopped in a familiar shop.

"Hello Mr. Nara" greeted with a smile. He smiled back.

"Good Afternoon, Princess Hinata" he said.

"Oh you don't have to be so formal" I said. He laughed.

"You sound just like your mother" he said.

"Oh Princess Hinata, what a pleasant surprised." Mrs. Nara said coming into the shop.

"Hello Mrs. Nara" I greeted.

"How is your mother" she asked.

"She's good." I replied.

"That's great" she said "I was just going to visit her"

Mr. Nara mumbled quietly about troublesome talkative women. Mrs. Nara heard him and sent him a really icy glare. It was probably the iciest glare I'd ever seen.

"Shikaku did you say something" she said with an edge to her tone.

"Nothing Dearest" he said very sarcastically. She rolled her eyes.

"Anyway would you take this to her for me" She asked.

"Yes of course" I said as she handed me the package.

"So Princess Hinata how may I serve you today" Mr. Nara asked.

"Well I came because my necklace broke" I said pulling my necklace out my pouch to show him. I put it on the counter.

"I see" Mr. Nara said observing the broken clasp. "This will be easy to fix"

"Oh um I brought you something" I said digging into my pouch.

"You don't have to pay me Princess Hinata" he said.

"No, I insist." I said pulling out a piece of paper. "My newest puzzle"

"How does it work?" he asked. I explained to him how it worked then I left. When I got home I was just about to run into my room when daddy stopped me.

"Where have you been" he asked casually. This is not good.

"Um…I've been around" I said. It wasn't completely a lie.

"What did you do with your necklace" he asked.

"I gave it to Mr. Nara," I said then I remembered. "This is for mom from Mrs. Nara" I said handing him the package.

"She wanted to get it to her as fast as possible" I lied.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Um…something that pregnant ladies need" I guessed. "Well you better get that to her" I said to daddy. Once he was gone I turned around only to bump into Neji.

"Princesses don't lie" Neji said. I shushed him.

"Quiet Neji" I said looking around. "And it wasn't a lie it was half way true"

"Well it wasn't all the way true" he said "so it's a lie"

"Not technically" I said slowly. He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever it was" he said with a look "it wasn't the truth and your father knew it"

"I know…I'm just waiting" I said.

"Waiting for…" Neji said trying to get me to explain.

"Waiting for him to stop letting me go" I said.

"Why" Neji asked clearly confused.

"So I can have something to do" I said

"What are you talking about" Neji asked. "You want to get in trouble"

"I wanna feel a rush" I explained.

"Did you smoke those weird plants in that crazy old man's backyard?" Neji asked.

"No!" I screeched "Princessesonly smoke Ceremonial Plants" I said imitating daddy voice. Neji laughed and shook his head.

"You are something else" Neji said continuing on his way.

* * *

**Sasuke Pov**

She was real. She really alive. She's a person. Her name is Hinata. Hinata…. A beautiful name to match a beautiful girl. No, not girl….woman. Yes woman. Not girl but woman. No girl could do that to me. I'm the seducer not the seduced. I'm the Player not the Played.

"_I'm not scared, I'm never scared"_

That was so freaking HOT! First she all quiet then BAM! Temptress?!? GAWD I cant believe she's got me feeling this way. Did I fall for her? NO! No way! I don't fall for girls they fall for me. After all she did come on to me. but I let her. WHY?!! WHY would I let her do that to me? I think it's because of that thing…. That thing….the thing that made me want to get closer, the thing that made me want her. what is it? it to much to think about right now I think about it tomorrow.

* * *

**Hinata Pov**

I ran up to my room and flopped on my futon. I can't believe what happened today.

"_Be here tomorrow, same time"_

I can't believe I did that. It was so wrong. It's against all of the rules. If I get caught daddy will probably ground me forever. This would be the riskiest thing I've ever done. Will I be able to take the chance? Why? Why did I speak to him? Why did I say that? It was already tempting to begin with. An outsider right there, speaking to me. But not just any outsider, an attractive outsider…. with a sexy voice. Have I fallen for him? Or am I addicted to the rush? I remember all those thoughts those crazy thoughts. There's this thing….this thing that draws me to him. It makes me want to keep looking, to step closer, to take the chance.

I rolled over I'll think about it tomorrow…. Tomorrow is gonna be a crazy day.

* * *

**Like it? review plz! Much love! Geesh! Geesh!**


	3. Daddy

"Pssst" I whispered from the bushes. Sasuke began to look around searching for the sound.

"Psssst" I made the sound again and he came toward the bushes. Once he was close enough I grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the bushes with me.

"Hinata? What the fuck are-" he started but I interrupted him.

"SHHH! If we get caught I'll be in so much trouble" I reminded him. "Come on gotta leave" i said as I grabbed his hand leading him to my secret hideout. Nobody in the whole village knew the way here or how to get in.

"Nice pad" he said looking around. I tilted my head clearly confused. I never heard that type of English.

"You know like house, place you live" He explained. I laughed. I couldn't believe he thought I lived here. A princess living in a secret clubhouse. God he was funny.

"Sasuke you are so funny" I said. Now it was his turn to look confused. "I'm THE Princess Hinata of THE Hidden Leaf, and you think I live here" I said between laughs.

"Oh well excuse me Princess" Sasuke said with a smirk. He bowed. I giggled and put my hand out. He looked confused.

"Kiss me hand and give me your offering" I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Hinata if want a kiss all you had to do was ask" He said that cocky smirk coming back. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please it's just tradition" I said. "It's the 'proper way' of apologizing. Or at least that's what my dad says" I said.

"Oh so you always listen to what daddy says" he with a chuckle.

"NO!" I said defending myself. It wasn't all the way true but still. I mean I didn't **always **listen to what daddy said. Just most of the time.

"Prove it" He said. I know I didn't have to prove anything to him. After all he was just playing and me sitting there with him was enough proof. But for some reason I felt the need to show him he was wrong. So I thought of biggest most important rule. Then I chose to break it. I grabbed the front of Sasuke's shirt and pulled him towards me and kissed him.

**Sasuke Pov**

One minute I was sitting there with a cocky smirk and the next it was being kissed off me. I was being kissed by Hinata. The very same girl who invaded my dreams all last night and I was just sitting there. I finally got over my shock and I kissed her back. And the next thing I knew we were laying on the ground with our tongues battling for dominance. Of course I won. As the kisses got deeper the room seemed to get hotter and hotter. Then I heard my cell phone ringing. I tried to ignore it. But our make out session ended as soon as Hinata heard it.

"What is that sound" Hinata asked once she had broken off our kiss "I've never heard anything like it"

"It's my fucking phone" I dug my phone out of my pocket. "WHAT?" I said into the phone.

_"Now Sasuke that's not how you answer the phone." _Itachi said.

_"What do you want Itachi" _I asked losing my patience. Hinata continued to stare at the phone.

"What are you doing" she asked. I covered the mouth piece and answered her.

"I'm talking with my brother" Hinata looked really surprised.

_"Well I wanted to tell you that one: your father wants you-"_

_"He's your dad too ya know" _I said.

"Let me speak" Hinata said. I shook my head and turned away from her.

"Come on please" Hinata said.

_"Whatever. And most importantly that girl you snuck off with" _I turned to look at Hinata she reached for the phone.

_"What about her" _I asked. Hinata tackled me to the ground. And snatched the phone out my hands.

_"Hello...Tachi" _She said with a victory smile. I don't know what they were talking about but I did know I didn't want Itachi talking to her. So I tickled her she started to fidget and then she burst out laughing. I continued to tickle her until she was barely even paying attention to the phone anymore. I snatched the phone away.

_"Yeah what about her" _I asked. As Hinata began to tickle me.

"That's not going work" I told her. She pouted which made her look very cute.

"Why not" She asked.

"Cause I'm not tickle-ish" I said. She crossed her arms over her chest.

_"hello Sasuke!"_Itachi said. Oh yeah Itachi.

_"Yeah I'm here"_

_"I said if they catch you together they will kill you"_Itachi said. _"Bye"_

"WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! WHAT!" I yelled. Hinata jumped at my sudden yelling.

"What's wrong" Hinata asked.

"Nothing... nothing it's just the fact that if they catch us together they'll kill me" I said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah... Well that's only if the catch us and they're is no way they will-"

"They are in there" I heard somebody say. Then a man walked in. He looked like her could be thirty-five and he had gray eyes and long brown hair. He was glaring at me and I knew if looks could kill I would be dead ten times over. And then another man walked and stood

"Daddy" Hinata squeaked.

**cliffie lol! srry it took so long 2 update. hope u liked it! review plz! GEESH! GEESH!**


End file.
